


the Pain of loss

by shipping_galore



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Complete, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: 7-year-old Gohan struggles with the memory of losing his father but also hides from it trying to not show his pain will Piccolo be able to get through to his pupil and can his 2-year-old son bring comfort to the boy he calls his 'big brother'





	the Pain of loss

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Piccolo did not die in the battle against Nappa Piccolo has a son named MaJu, taken from the name Ma Junior who is 2 but speaks like a 4-year-old Goku was never wished back.

Updated it on 1/7/2014

 **Title** **:** the pain of loss

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** hurt/comfort /friendship/ family

 **Warnings** **:** mentions of death

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not on Dragon ball Z the show belongs to the person who made it

 **Intro:** today is the anniversary of when Goku passed away in the battle Against his brother.

* * *

 

In the vast wetlands, lived a Namek named Piccolo and his Pupil, the son of Piccolo’s ex archenemy, the boy’s name was son Gohan. The boy now a 7 year old had been living in the wetlands with his mentor and best friend Piccolo, for 3 years ever since he was 4 years old.

From the time when he was brought to the wetlands, his and Piccolo’s days, were filled with training meditating, or sitting around and talking, Gohan was normally a happy go lucky boy, today however Gohan was NOT in a cheerful mood, for today is the anniversary of when Goku passed away in the fight with his brother the Saiyan Raditz.

Meanwhile in another part of their home, Piccolo had been searching all morning for the kid, as he so affectionately thought of Gohan, since not finding him in the cave that the boy and his own son the 2 year old MaJu had made has their sleeping area.  However since he guessed Gohan did not want to be found and lowered his Ki, Piccolo, was having difficulty locating his ‘eldest son’ in the vast land that was their home 

“We will find ‘big brother’ wont we daddy?” asked the voice of his son MaJu. 

Piccolo looked at MaJu as the toddler held onto his father’s neck, and smiled, while caressing his son’s head with his free hand while his right arm held his child to him. 

“Do not worry we WILL find your ‘big bother’ my son” said Piccolo.

The pair continued to search for the 7 year old, however as he flew near the old battlegrounds where he Krillin Yamcha Tien and Chiaotzu along with a then 5 year old Gohan battled the Saiyan’s Vegeta and Nappa.  He spotted a figure standing on the cliffs overlooking a beautiful landscape however since the battle with Nappa and Vegeta 4 years ago the place was scared and Barren a constant reminder to the boy of the people, his father’s friends who died.  To court up in his sorrow on of his father’s passing and remembering the people he lost, Gohan did not realised that Piccolo, had landed behind him, until the older Namek spoke.

“Gohan, kid” Piccolo coxed. Gohan did not flinch at the voice that broke the silence only smiled, still no answer Piccolo sighed. “Gohan I know that today is difficult for you kid but I’m here for you.” “I am to big brother” Gohan smiled at hearing his ‘little brothers’ words, and let a tear fall, and finally Gohan spoke.

“I miss dad,”

Piccolo’s heart broke at hearing the pain in the boy’s voice, MaJu wiggled in his father’s arms, Piccolo put his son down and the little Namek waddled over to the 7 year old. There he pulled on Gohan’s pan leg to get the boys attention, Gohan looked down and smiled before bending down to pick up the two year old.

“Hey little brother” Gohan said softly. MaJu looked at Gohan’s face and saw sadness in his ‘big brother’s’ eyes. “Don’t be sad Gohan I no like it when your sad” said the young Namek. Gohan gave a half laugh half sob before hugging MaJu.“You’re not alone Kid” said Piccolo. He then walked up behind his pupil and lade comforting hands on Gohan’s shoulders, Gohan sighed and lent back into the comforting arms of his mentor while still holding MaJu in his arms.

“Thank you Piccolo.”

“Anytime Kid anytime.”

The small would be family stood there for a few moments more, until Piccolo stepped back, Gohan feeling Piccolo move away turned around to look at him that was when Piccolo saw the tears will up in the young boys eyes.

Piccolo gave him a sad smile while placing his hands on Gohan’s shoulders and keeling down in front of the clearly distressed boy, whipping at the his red puffy eyes clearing the tears from Gohan’s face. Piccolo then gently brought Gohan into his arms giving the boy a much needed hug but mindful that Gohan sill head his son.      

“I know it seems impossible now but things will get better, I promise you” said Piccolo as he held the boy. Piccolo closed his eyes and held the boy when Gohan’s body began to shake as it was racked with heart breaking sobs, Gohan suddenly gasped as he felt two small arms encircle his neck and heard MaJu say.

“Don’t cry big brother.”

Sometime later after Gohan had calmed down a bit, Piccolo pulled back, Gohan whipped his eyes and sniffled feeling a little embarrassed, before setting his ‘little brother’ back on his own two little feet.

 “I’m sorry Piccolo” said Gohan.

 “For what kid?” asked the Namek?

 “For being such a mess I mean you trained me to be stronger than this,”

 Piccolo gave his pupil a small smile.

 “I did but even the strongest warriors have their breaking point.”

 Gohan gave his mentor a watery smile. 

 Piccolo returned the smile and ruffled the kid’s hair.

“Hey cut that out its spiky enough already” said Gohan trying to flatten down his hair.  Piccolo chuckled then became solemn again. “Gohan do you feel up to talking or maybe a bit of a spar it may help you feel better,” Gohan thought about it for a minute, before saying, “can we spar?”  Piccolo nodded. “I don’t feel like sparing down there” said Gohan nodding to the old battlefield below their feet. “Where would you like to Spar then kiddo?” asked Piccolo. “I know it YOUR retreat but can we spar near the waterfall?” asked Gohan.

“Very well then” said Piccolo.

He then picked up his son and together with Gohan flew into the sky, on their way to the waterfall, Piccolo looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a tear roll down Gohan’s face. Piccolo closed his eyes for a brief second he HATED seeing Gohan in pain weather it was physical or emotional, Piccolo after rearranging his son in his arms reached out with his now free hand and gave Gohan right hand a squeeze, feeling his hand being gently squeezed Gohan turned his head and smiled.

Everything was quiet and calm until MaJu began getting excited.

“Look, look, the waterfall.”

Piccolo smiled and ran his hand over his son’s head.

“Very good eye MaJu” Piccolo told him.

MaJu smiled up at his father.

“Thanks daddy.”

After the family touched down, Piccolo set his son on his own two feet, before kneeling down to his level. “Now MaJu I need you not to wonder off your ‘Bother’ and I are going to be sparing for a while” Piccolo explained. “As Gohan is sad,” said MaJu.

Piccolo nodded.

Gohan on the other hand smiled and wiped away a stray tear as the innocent words of his ‘little brother’ brought a tear to the half Saiyan’s eye, Piccolo stood and turned to his pupil. “You ready kiddo?” asked Piccolo. Gohan nodded. The pair then assented into the sky. “Piccolo no Kai blasts only hand to hand combat I do not want MaJu accidentally getting hit, not that I would let a stray beam or blast touch him but still,” said Gohan. Piccolo smiled at how protective his pupil was of his son.

“Agreed what about power level?” asked Piccolo. “Maximum,” said Gohan.

Who suddenly felt the pain he had been bottling up all morning bubbling to the surface, so with a nod from his mentor Gohan attacked, Piccolo was surprised at how fast Gohan’s moves were, and he had a hard time tracking the kid’s movement to block the attacks.

Meanwhile little MaJu sat by the tree in view of his daddy and his ‘big brother’s’ sparing, he look around when he could not see them,  but was smiling and clapping every time they would reappear. Drawing the sparing session, Piccolo could see the hurt and pain in Gohan’s eyes and felt them in his punches and kicks.

 _Let it all out kid release all your pain on me_ thought Piccolo.

By the end of the spar an hour later, Piccolo stood opposite his Pupil calm collected, yet a bit out of breath, Gohan on the other hand was breathing heavily and he felt his heart rapidly beating against his rib cage.  

“How are you feeling kid?” asked Piccolo.

Gohan shrugged, the pain of loss still coursed through his veins it was only a dull ache for now, Piccolo floated over to Gohan, and put his arm around him, it was when Gohan relaxed that he realised that if Piccolo wasn’t holding him, he would have fallen to the ground below and most certainly frighten his “little brother.’ 

“Come let’s get you on the ground,” said Piccolo.

They descended to the ground, next to MaJu and after gently lowering the kid to sit next to the young Namek, the half Saiyan fell on his back, trying to catch his breath and slow his heart rate down to normal.  Piccolo meanwhile stood over them arms crossed a frown and a grim look on his face, MaJu crawled over to Gohan, and suddenly Gohan’s view of the sky was blocked by a round green smiling face.

“Gohan” MaJu said pocking the half Saiyan’s cheek. “MaJu” Piccolo said sternly. The young Namek looked up at his father. “What daddy?” asked MaJu? “Don’t go annoying your brother” said Piccolo. “Its ok” said Gohan in a somewhat normal voice. Before pulling the young Namek down to lay on his chest, as they lay there relaxing in the morning sun, Gohan let more tears fall behind his now closed eyes. Moments later Gohan shook his head trying to rid himself of the pain as the memory played out behind his eyes, he opened his eyes and bolted up making MaJu tumble from his chest, Piccolo was right there first checking his son then knelt beside Gohan with his hand on Gohan’s shoulder.

 “You alright kid what is, it?” asked Piccolo. “It’s nothing Piccolo I’m fine” said Gohan, although he sounded like he had run a marathon. Piccolo nodded and stood up and stepped back giving Gohan some room, Gohan then noticed where MaJu was and where he had been before he bolted upright. “MaJu ‘little Brother you OK I didn’t hurt you when you tumbled off me did I?” ask Gohan as he reach out his hand.

“No Gohan” said MaJu. He got up and walked over to the half Saiyan, and snuggled into Gohan’s embrace. “Are you sure you’re och kid?” asked Piccolo. Gohan turned and smiled. “Yes Piccolo I’m alright” said Gohan.  Piccolo nodded but was not convinced that his young pupil was being very truthful. He watched Gohan closely as he sat with MaJu, time passed before Gohan turned to Piccolo and asked. “Mind if I take MaJu for a swim I feel hot and sticky after our spar?” Piccolo nodded. MaJu cheered happily. Gohan stood while holding MaJu in his arms, and walked over to the water’s edge and sat down he took off his boots and MaJu’s little boots, then removed their shirts, Gohan set MaJu on the bank before sliding into the water himself.

“Ahh” Gohan sighed as the cool water hit his heated skin. Gohan ducked under water and surfacing seconds later, with his hair and face dripping with water MaJu was smiling and clapping, Gohan smiled and waded through the water before picking up MaJu and holding him in his arms.  Gohan then gently lowed the young Namek into the water. MaJu squealed then grimaced as the sound hurt his ears when the cold water touched his skin, Piccolo who had been meditating in front of the waterfall opened his eyes at the shrill sound of his son’s squeal as it pieced his sensitive ears. Piccolo looked down below him to see both boys playing in the water and smiled, he watch Gohan happily play with his son.  _I know you better kiddo you’re putting on a brave front for my son but I know you’re not happy._

Piccolo continued to watch the pair play in the water, Gohan sensing that he was being watched, looked up to see Piccolo with a smile, the half Saiyan frown Piccolo maybe wearing a smile but Gohan could tell that Piccolo was not happy.

Gohan frowned.

“Hey MaJu it’s time we get out for now OK?” said Gohan, “Aww do we have to?” he whined. “Yes now come on” Gohan laughed. He carried MaJu back to the edge of the water, only to look up and see Piccolo standing by the water with his hand out, he set MaJu on the edge before reaching up and taking Piccolo’s hand. The Namek pulled the boy from the water and set him on his feet,“Go play for a bit little brother” said Gohan. “Why” asked the 2 year old. “I need to speak with your bother for a moment son so go on” said Piccolo. Gohan and Piccolo, watched MaJu waddle off to a nearby tree, once they saw MaJu safely sitting down away from the water, Gohan turned, to his mentor and best friend.  

“What is it Piccolo?” asked Gohan. “I should be asking you that I’m worried for you kid aside from earlier and our spar you haven’t shown any grief for this day your hiding behind false happiness and smiles it’s not good” said the Namek.  

Gohan sighed “I’m fine.”

Piccolo shook his head, “Quit lying kid.”

Gohan’s eyes blazed with anger and Piccolo smiled.

_There it is_

“Gohan you’ve stopped grieving properly on this day for the last 2 years ever since I hatched MaJu” said Piccolo. “No I haven’t” said Gohan defensively. Meanwhile, his hand bulled into fist, he was struggling not to lash out at his friend and mentor because deep down he knew what Piccolo was say was true he just did not want to admit it. “You have stop lying to yourself kid and grieve” said Piccolo. Gohan’s eyes continued to blaze with anger but Piccolo saw tears building in his eyes Gohan grit his teeth and his whole body shook, from the suppressed anger and pain.  Just as a lone tear slipped from his eye, Gohan blasted off away from his ‘bother’ and mentor. Piccolo watched until he was a dot in the sky.

Piccolo afterwards walked over to where his son was. “Daddy” said MaJu as he picked himself up and walk over to his father. Piccolo knelt and opened his arms, then scooped, his son up as soon as he was close enough, the young Namek looked over his father’s shoulder. “Hey where is Gohan?” 

Piccolo brought his son to eye level. “Your brother needs time by himself right now son” said Piccolo. “Daddy why is Gohan so sad?”  Asked MaJu. Piccolo closed his eyes, and hugged his son, before pulling away and saying “Many years ago, when your Brother was, 2 years older than yourself he lost his daddy, that is why your brother is sad but won’t show it.”  Piccolo explained.

MaJu cried. “Oh easy, easy shh” said Piccolo trying to comfort his son.

Meanwhile Gohan had stopped flying and screamed to the havens releasing pent up pain and energy as he continued screaming he unknowingly released beams of energy left right and centre, When he stopped the Area was flat no mountain or cliff stood all that was left was dust, Gohan breathed heavily then collapsed to the ground below, Gohan continued to scream and cry banging his fists into the ground below him.

“DADDY COME BACK” Gohan screamed.

After screaming himself raw he curled himself into a ball and sobbed until he passed out from exhaustion, back at the lake, Piccolo felt the spike in Gohan’s power and fear as it plummeted, fearing for his young pupil’s life, Piccolo picked MaJu up and flew back to the cave mountains.   The sun was at its highest, meaning it had become afternoon by the time they got to the cave mountains. He touched down and walked into the cave, where he set his son on his bed.

“MaJu I have to go check on your ‘big brother’ so I need you to stay here for a while and be a good boy, here is your water” said Piccolo as he took the small water bottle out of his pocket and handed it to his son. Once MaJu was settled Piccolo left the cave and placed a barrier over the entrance so that MaJu would not wonder off, he then and flew off in the direction Gohan took

Piccolo was flying for what seemed like hours and frantically searching for the kid.

 _Come on kid where are, you_ Piccolo thought frantically. He suddenly came upon what had once been a lush beautiful landscape now a deserted and barren waist land he found the boy curled into a ball in the centre of the destruction. He touched down next to Gohan, and looked down at the boy, he swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat.  _Kiddo_ , _I’m sorry I’m sorry, I could protect you from everything but not the pain of loss I’m sorry you had to lose your father and the people who meant something to him._ With that thought in mind, and gentle care, Piccolo picked Gohan up in his arms and flew back.

  _Judging by the sun it’s about mid-afternoon_ thought Piccolo.

Finally after the long flight thankfully, Gohan remand sleeping Piccolo touched down in the part of the wetland he and the boys called home.  He walked Gohan to the cave he shared with his ‘little brother,’ Piccolo took the barrier  down, hearing the barrier go down, MaJu looked up and smiled at his father but the smile dropped when he saw his father holding his sleeping big brother.’

“Daddy what is wrong with Gohan?” asked the young Namek as he watch Piccolo place Gohan on his bed. “He is very tired son after today so let him rest,”  “How about you and I go for a walk and explore for a bit?” asked Piccolo. “OK Daddy” said the little boy. Piccolo picked up his son, and left the kid to sleep, he left the cave and flew off into the sky, after flying for a few minutes they landed on the ground in a lush green area of the wetlands.

“Go explore son” said Piccolo.

MaJu giggled and ran off his father close behind him. “Bet you can’t find me daddy” said MaJu as he ran off and hid somewhere in the area where they had landed. Piccolo shook his head and smiled when he saw his son wanted to play hide and seek, he remembered playing this game with Gohan to help him detect power signals but now he was just playing the game for fun.

“OK my son ready or not I will find you” said Piccolo as he went in search of his child.

The game went on and the sun had descended and Piccolo still could not find MaJu and was becoming worried for his son’s safety, he walked through the forest area and heard a giggle. Piccolo looked up and there in the tree was his young son. “How in the world did you get up there child?” asked Piccolo. MaJu giggled. “I climbed daddy” said MaJu. He then jumped out of the tree into his father’s waiting arms.

Piccolo smiled.

“Clever little boy you are, now come on the sun has set and we need to get back to your brother,’” said Piccolo. MaJu, smiled Piccolo then took off to the sky and flew to their home on the way thunder rumbled in the distance.  _A storm is coming_ thought Piccolo. Just then a loud clap of thunder was heard making MaJu scream and the both of them wince.

“Daddy I’m scared” MaJu cried.

“We will be home soon” Piccolo whispered.

Meanwhile at the Cave Mountains Gohan bolted up as he heard the clap of thunder, he looked around wildly and realised he was in the cave he shared with his ‘Little brother.’  _How did, I get here last thing I remember is collapsing on the ground,_ thought Gohan. He then had another thought.  _Where is Piccolo and MaJu?_  

He then got an idea, and called out to Piccolo though their mental link.

 ** _Piccolo where are you and MaJu_** he called.

 Piccolo felt the prickle in his head and knew Gohan was opening the link they shared, he then heard the kid’s voice.

**_ Piccolo where are you and MaJu _ **

He closed his eyes and mentally spoke to the kid.

 ** _Gohan we will be home in 15 minutes I spent the rest of the afternoon with MaJu while you slept and as we were leaving to come back a storm broke out_** Piccolo answered.

* * *

****15 minutes later****

Piccolo smiled as he saw the mountain in the distance. “Look MaJu we are almost there” said Piccolo. The boy looked up and smiled but just as they got close the sky opened and down pored the rain. Piccolo finally landed just outside the cave, Gohan heard the land and went to the cave entrance to see Piccolo walking towards him. Gohan stepped away from the entrance and watched as the Namek walked in, and powered up to dry himself and MaJu before setting MaJu down the little Namek looked around  and spots his ‘big brother standing  3 feet from him.

 “Gohan!” he cried happily. MaJu ran to the kid knocking the 7 year old to the cave floor. “Hello to you to ‘little brother’ did you have fun with your dad while I was resting?” asked Gohan. MaJu nodded happily, making Gohan smile. “OK boys I don’t want you up drawing the storm bed time now” said Piccolo.

The boys nodded,

“It’s cold can I sleep by you Gohan?” asked MaJu.

Gohan smiled.

“Of cause,”

He picked up MaJu and lay down in the corner of the cave. “Unfortunately with the rain any wood I find would be unless to make a fire with so this will have to do” said Piccolo as he took off his cape and placed it over his boys. The boys smiled and closed their eyes while Piccolo sat against the wall by the boys in his lotus form, he closed his eyes and meditated.

* * *

 *** **3 hours later*****

“Dad where are you!”  Gohan asked as he woke up scared and crying. “Shh kiddo” whispered Piccolo. Suddenly lighting flash showing Gohan’s tear stand and blotchy face, Gohan gave his mentor a confused look. Piccolo then nodded to the body next to him, Gohan looked at his ‘little brother’ who was thankfully still sleeping.

Gohan silently crawled out from under the cape and made his way over and sat in Piccolo’s lap. “Where is my dad?” Gohan asked again. Piccolo closed his eyes. “He’s not here kid,” Just then reality came crashing down on the poor boy, as he remember he lost his dad today 3 years ago,  Gohan cried his body shook from the cold and sadness. “Hey come on kid, calm down.” said Piccolo as he rubbed Gohan’s back, trying to sooth the poor boy.

“I miss dad Piccolo, I wish he was here.” said Gohan.

Piccolo closed his eyes. He could feel how much emotional pain Gohan was going through because of the mind link. Piccolo also felt how cold Gohan’s skin was and raised his power up to keep the boy warm.

“Try and sleep Gohan” said Piccolo.

“Can I stay here?” asked Gohan as he looked up at his best friend/mentor.

“Sure, now go to sleep,” said Piccolo. “Good night.” said Gohan as he gave Piccolo a goodnight’s hug then he went to sleep, curled in Piccolo’s lap, Piccolo continued his watch full eyes on both boys as they slept.

_Goodnight my sons sleep well,_

He then looked down at the mop of black hair and lad a hand on top of Gohan’s head.  _May you have pleasant dreams but if they turn to nightmare know I will be here to comfort you_  

 

 

RCS

 

THE END

Finished update on 2/7/14


End file.
